I love you to ya'know
by Merlin-Black
Summary: one shot HD some H Seamus.. bored and wrote this. sorta fluffy sorta funny.


Breaking up with Seamus wasn't exactly hard…just tiresome.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair walking down the hall. This year had definitely been crazy. First he had ended up with Draco Malfoy somehow. That was in the beginning of fall, all through winter and finally, they broke up.

"_Draco…you're late again! How could you?" Harry was flushed and furious. Draco was laid across his Harry's bed with a yawn and a single lazy eye open. _

"_What you have something planned for me other than some quick fuck?" _

_Harry swallowed. "You bastard! Get out! Get off my bed! I never want to see you again!" _

_Draco's other eye opened. "You really want me to leave love?" _

_Harry glared and punched him before pushing him off the bed and closing the curtains. _

Just like that it was over. It depressed Harry to think about it.

Harry didn't know what happened to everything. But it had something to do with Draco always being with pansy and always being late. It was a secret relationship. And Harry believed he loved that blonde Slytherin.

After a few weeks of being alone, Harry got a love confession from Seamus.

"_Oh Harry I just absolutely love you! Ever since last year! Everything! How you were so brave! I love you Harry!" Seamus let sighed out from his round face. _

_Harry blinked. "You---you love me?!?" _

_Seamus sniffed. "I'm sorry." _

_Harry's gears were working. He could make Draco jealous. _

"_No…don't be Seamus……I've loved you too." Seamus jumped up and knocked over a bottle of cleaning solution and hugged Harry quickly before cleaning up the messy broom closet. _

So that was it…Seamus was his boyfriend that simple. Well, not exactly simple.

After three months of dating Seamus, Harry finally just forced a kiss on Seamus. Harry hadn't had any since he pushed Draco out of his bed and was tired of getting hard and not having someone else get rid of it. It was definitely a mistake to kiss Seamus. A HUGE mistake.

_After Harry kissed Seamus, Seamus began to work his tongue. Seamus slobbered and drooled all over Harry's face. Everywhere but the lips. _

Harry looked at his watch. That was exactly on hour ago when he got his face raped by Seamus, the awful kisser. That of course, was the end of Seamus. Harry finally couldn't take it and he pushed Seamus off and said "it's over Seamus. Sorry." And walked off. Harry might have been being cold, but seriously it must have been obvious. Fortunately, this relationship was known by the whole school. So by now, it must have gotten somehow to Draco.

Walking down the hall he had one had on his bag as he sighed again and then felt someone watching him.

"Potter…"

A familiar voice. A pleasantly familiar voice.

"Malfoy. What?" Harry turned to the right to face the blonde Slytherin. In Harry's case, Draco was looking more ravishing than ever and he just needed to be able to have him right there. But, Draco would never let that happen.

Draco licked his lips before he spoke. It sent a shiver down harry's spine.

"I heard your love life is in the toilet. How is it really?"

"shit."

"how?" Draco smirked.

"eh…well…it started at the beginning of the year…I think I fell in love with this boy…and….I broke up with him…he was utterly perfect…but…I overreacted and….I yelled at him…and I hit him…and…I just hated myself over it all."

Draco licked his lips. "And?"

"and then I tried to get a boyfriend to make him jealous…and that didn't work to well considering I hadn't gotten laid or kissed in three bloody months…and then finally I kissed him…and then…I just…well…I got my face raped. Slimy spit was all over my cheeks before I could stop him. And then…I broke up with him. Told him it was over and then left and that was an hour ago." Harry finally finished after he sighed.

"Hmmm……interesting" Draco muttered to himself thinking about what his ex told him. Harry was in love with him. Interesting…very interesting…

"What about your love life?" Harry wanted to know. Everything that Draco had been doing the last three months.

"Well you see…at the beginning of the year…I dated this boy in secret….and well. I was an idiot…and…I had this fake girl to make it seem like I was straight…and I was just…scared…but…well I was always late…and I was tired one night…and I broke his heart...because he had this huge thing planned for me…and I was an idiot…and my naggy girlfriend just had to make me stay late….and then I lost him…and I broke up with my girlfriend after that. Been miserable ever since." Draco let a last small sentence smile which just reached Harry's ears "I love you Harry…."

Harry felt his heart jump through his throat and his foot slide closer to Draco's

"If you had only told me that before I wouldn't have been spending three months without a kiss and I also wouldn't have my dorm mate hate me right about now."

Draco smirked again. "Well splendid, Highly splendid."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I love you too ya'know…" Harry whispered taking another step towards the boy.

"Bloody hell…" A one Ronald Weasley walked down the hall and looked at Harry. "you alright mate?"

Draco blinked and turned his head. He had one hand on Harry's arm and his foot was slowly drifting towards Harry's. Harry sighed and looked at Ron and then looked back at Draco before kissing him quickly on the lips and slinging his bag to be ore comfortably on his shoulder.

"Same time same place Draco." Harry said with a fire of hate towards ron building up in his stomach.

Ron blinked at his best friend. "Have you gone bonkers??"

"Nope, it's love."

Omg I looked at this after I wrote it and realized how crappy it was….but I wanted to post some story and this is a one shot and I terribly hate it. What do you think? Lol

. Merlin Black will kill you if you flame me.

Later dudes.


End file.
